


Marked for Death.

by DEADVOCAL



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Crime, Drug Use, M/M, Oops, Possible smut, alt universe, charles is a clutz, erik is a big meanie, erik is such a flirt wow, it gets kinda dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEADVOCAL/pseuds/DEADVOCAL
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is one of modern Chicago's biggest crime bosses. Everyone is afraid of him - and they have reason to be. However things take a turn for Erik when private investigators discover some clues that may lead to him ending up in jail - but he'll do whatever it takes to stay out of prison. Charles Xavier is a somewhat nerdy business man, who just happens to be the son of chicagos mayor - Kurt Marko. Charles had always despised the man, ever since his childhood. Most of the time, Charles was scared of him. He still was sometimes. Soon enough, Charles finds himself wishing that his step father would disappear - for good. And as fate would have it - Charles and Erik end up meeting, and they come to an agreement of sorts. Is it the beginning of a partnership? Or something more?





	1. every you, every me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the characters. 
> 
> Charles is a messy business man, with complicated life. 
> 
> Erik is crime boss, with an equally complicated life. 
> 
> What happens when fate brings these two together?

It was around midnight - the moon was high, and Erik stood by the window. Carefully looking down at the cars that passed by. 

"You know what it is," Erik said, "What it is, is that God hates me." 

"God put us on the news?" Azazel asked, slightly mocking him.  

Erik shrugged, "Why not?" He shifted his cigarette over to the other side of his mouth without touching it, a weird, practiced little movement. 

Azazel scoffed. "Maybe he has more important shit to do than curse your guts, you ever think of that?" 

"He's got more important shit to do than taking care of my fucking life, that's for damn sure." 

Erik was already annoyed, this week had not been going the way he had planned it. He didn't mean to sound self-centered or something, he was just pissed, and he did occasionally have a temper. 

Erik despised feeling like some sort of slacker - he took his work very seriously, it wasn't something he just avoided or didn't give a shit about. 

The city had changed quite a lot in the past few years, people had become more aware and afraid of crime, times were changing, and Erik wasn't sure how he felt about it. But nonetheless, he continued on with his work. He wasn't about to let some news headline stop him, he didn't give up easily. 

He sighed - it was Friday, he had a whole weekend to recharge. 

Luckily for him, the club was doing pretty well. Erik owned one of the most scandalous clubs in the whole city, they had been shut down for a month once, because of some dumbass pulling a gun out on someone, everyone was scared to go back, so they lost business, but luckily for them, people stopped caring a couple months later. 

"You can leave now Azazel." He murmured, taking another drag from his cigarette. 

"Goodnight sir." 

Erik listening as his footsteps became quieter, and then he was gone. 

Erik felt pathetic, like he hadn't completed enough that week, he needed to do something about the damn city being on crime watch - he didn't need any more of his workers feeling more paranoid then they all already were. He couldn't understand why they were - it's not like the cops have even figured out who they were. 

He had never felt paranoid, being the leader of a crime organization. It felt normal to him, he enjoyed doing what he did, he enjoyed the money, the women - and men, sometimes even the drugs, but mostly the thrill of it all. 

He finished the cigarette, dropping it into the glass ashtray that sat on the bar table. 

He knew he should go upstairs to his apartment, but he enjoyed sitting alone in the bar - his mind felt at peace, he could get shit-faced drunk and no one would be there to take advantage of him in anyway, for example, some of the other crime bosses occasionally tried to get Erik drunk to get some secrets out of him, sometimes undercover cops would try to do the same - he never fell for it, he could always tell. Erik was excellent at reading people. 

He knew that the eleven o'clock news were coming on soon, he quickly gabbed the controller, pressing the on button, the television flickered on, illuminating the bar, the only other thing that was lighting the room up was the light leaking in from the window. 

Erik sat down at one of the stools, his hands resting on the counter. 

He rolled his eyes at the man talking, he never liked news anchors - he had slept with a few, and they were all sort of shit in bed. 

"As the mayor promised - they've had the best private investigators in the city working on ridding our city of crime, this week, they claim that they have a plan, that they will be able to catch this group of radicals, and end crime once for all." The man said, speaking in an objective tone. 

Erik grabbed the remote, shutting the television off - it was late, and he was tired, he didn't want to listen to any more bullshit. 

He needed to sleep. 

\- 

Meanwhile, all the way across the city, on the upper east side - a man tossed and turned in his sheets, unable to fall asleep. 

Charles let out an annoyed groan, sitting up, he glanced over at the clock, it was almost twelve. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling stressed. 

He was desperate for sleep, - he had an extremely long week at the office, his boss was shitty, and the job was long and boring, he hadn't chose the job, his step father had arranged it for him. He was of course grateful to have a steady income, but the job itself was absolute hell. 

He laid back down, shutting his eyes once again, he prayed for sleep to come. 

 

Just as Charles felt himself drifting off, his mind finally at peace. He heard a loud noise coming from the apartment underneath him, he groaned again - "are you kidding me?" He muttered to himself. 

It sounded like some sort of party was happening downstairs, at 1:30 in the morning? God, he hated living in the city. The people were all on drugs, obsessed with partying, they had criminals running around the city, and his step father's plan wasn't going to help, he knew this. It was obvious. 

He grabbed the pillow, pulling it across his head, trying to block all the sounds out. 

Finally - after at least thirty minutes, Charles was able to fall asleep. 

Only a couple hours later, his alarm went off, blaring into his ears. "No,- too early, go back to bed." He said to himself, reaching over and trying hard to hit the snooze button, he was unsuccessful, and ended up knocking the clock onto the floor. It made a loud cracking noise. Charles sighed, - that was the second one this week. 

 

He rolled over, he stood up, and rubbed his eyes, attempting to rid the sleep away. 

Charles went through with his normal morning routine, feeling annoyed that he was being forced to go into work on a Saturday, his boss truly hated him. 

He glanced in the mirror, he was fully dressed now, but his hair was ruffled and his shirt was a crumpled mess. Once he grabbed his work jacket, and his briefcase - , he headed out the door, as he walked to his car, his phone began to ring. Who the hell was calling him at 7:30 in the morning?

As soon as he was sitting in his car, he picked the phone up. "Hello? This is Charles Xavier." He said, the tired tone in his voice was quite obvious. 

"Hello Charles, this is Ted, your boss, I'm just calling to tell you that you don't need to come in and file those papers anymore." 

Charles hit his head against the car seat, was this man serious? 

"Alright then, thanks Ted." Charles murmured trying not to have an attitude. He was seriously considering quitting.

He was tired of scummy men who assumed that they owned people because they have a certain amount of money - it's disgusting. 

At least he could call Raven and tell her that he'd be able to meet her at that night club later that night - he had cancelled their meet-up, because of his work. 

Charles got out of his car, slowly walking back into his apartment. At least now he'd actually be able to get some rest. 

His phone buzzed, "what now?" 

As he checked his phone he felt a puddle of guilt in his stomach, - the text was from Brian, the man he'd been sort of off and on with, Charles wasn't sure how he felt about Brian, he only really called him when he was feeling lonely, but recently Brian had been begging Charles to go on coffee dates with him, and it wasn't as if Charles wasn't open to a relationship, but him and Brian had nothing in common, they were both just lonely. 

Charles shoved his phone back into his pocket, and grabbed his keys, opening his apartment door.

He fell down onto his bed, his mind filled with irritated thoughts.

How had his life become so complicated? 

-

Erik was up early that morning, as usual. He considered himself to be a morning person, he never wanted to waste a moment procrastinating, or wasting time doing useless things like sleeping. 

He had just finished showering, and he was now in his bathroom, shaving cream coated his face, while he shaved, the cool metal razor felt nice against his skin, ridding the slight coat of stubble on his chin. 

Once he was done, he patted his face with a wet cloth, ridding any shaving cream residue. 

He walked out of his rather large bathroom, into his closet, he grabbed one of his signature turtlenecks, choosing matching slacks. Once he was satisfied with his outfit, he grabbed a jacket, heading out of his bedroom into the large living room. 

He had a meeting in the city in about an hour, he wasn't too excited about meeting with one of the city's largest drug lords, Erik only met with him to secure that he'd be at the club tonight, he also had to pay the man, because drugs weren't exactly free. 

 

The crime rate in the city had actually gone up over the past few years, most likely because people were becoming more careless about how they lived life, the murder rate had gone down a slight bit, but the drug selling had gone up, most murders went unreported and were categorized as a suicide instead of a homicide. 

Erik wasn't a murder, - he didn't kill unless they were threatening his own life. That was the best thing about being alone, he didn't have any family that they could threaten. He was free, sometimes enemies would capture women they'd seen Erik with, those women were nothing more than one night stands, he didn't know them - he didn't feel for any of them, he didn't get attracted, that was his main fear. Getting attached to someone. He didn't need to love someone to have sex with them, he hated depending on people. He'd hated it ever since high school. He had his reasons, but he buried them deep down inside. Where they would stay. 

Later that afternoon, Erik was walking out of a broken down building, the smell of the ghettos filling his noise, it reeked of soaking laundry and heroine. Erik had to resist the urge to pinch his nose. 

He took a cab back to the upper east side, glancing out the tinted windows. 

Erik felt more on edge than usual, with all those news reports going around, he had a reason to be.

He knew that he needed to find a way to put this all to an end, - some way to get to the person behind all of this, but how was he gonna get rid of the damn mayor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! comment if u want!


	2. eyes on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's basically just establishing a base for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Raven and Charles meet up - as fate would have it they meet up at Eriks nightclub, what a coincidence, right?

Charles woke with a start, feeling sweat against his back. His breathing was out of control, he ran a hand through his hair - it was the dreams again. Why had they come back now? Charles had been taking sleeping pills to get rid of them, he was willing to try anything at that point. He knew it was because of his powers, they were a curse and a blessing. 

He got out of the bed. It probably wasn't a very smart idea of his to nap when he had to go out that night, he had no clue what time it was. 

Charles walked into the kitchen, quickly glancing at the stove clock, it was almost 6:30, he had no time to get ready. 

"Great job Charles, you've slept all day again." He said. 

-

 

It was around seven-thirty when charles finally left to meet up with Raven. 

He was quite excited to see his sister again, since it had been a while. She was staying in the city with her fiancé, Jeremy. 

Charles truly didn't understand their relationship, they had absolutely nothing in common, he was a tennis player, and she was a lawyer. They had two different lives. 

He still respected their relationship, he just knew that the main reason they were even together, was because of his step-father, he had arranged for Raven to meet with Jeremy for a lunch date, about one year ago. Charles could still remember the call he'd gotten after she went on the date. 

'Charles, he's boring as shit.' Raven had said. He still remembered how she had told Charles that he kept counting the amount of salt shakers on the tables. 

He was even more surprised when he got the call saying that they were engaged - it wasn't like Raven to move on with someone so quickly, she sort of has trust issues, so it was a real shocker when Charles found out she was getting engaged to a man she had only known for one year, it might seem like a long time to some people, but it sure wasn't to Charles. 

Even though he still felt uneasy about Jeremy, he was happy for Raven. The only thing that really mattered to him, was if she was happy. 

-

 

Erik was pacing around his apartment, carefully watching out the window. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out exactly what to do about this whole mayor problem, it just made him more paranoid. The city's previous mayors had never advanced this much, they usually gave up after a week. But he had made a mistake, he hadn't cleaned his evidence up properly, and now it could all fall apart. 

The meeting he had earlier that day had gone quite well. He'd met with a different man this time, scummier than usual. Erik got an odd vibe when this man spoke - it was almost like he was acting, putting on a show. 

Erik wondered if this was just his paranoia taking over, trying to trick him into thinking that this man was some sort of undercover agent or some shit. He shook his head, still pacing around the room in circles. 

"Sir? May I come in?" He heard a voice from outside, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Yes, you may." Erik said, clearing his throat. 

Janos opened the door, walking in and shutting it behind him. 

"You told us you'd like to know if the mayor had any family, correct?" Janos asked, rhetorically. 

Erik nodded, sitting down in one of the plush leather seats. 

"Well, we've been notified that he has a step-daughter, and a step-son, his wife however, passed away two years ago, from lung cancer." He said. 

"Hm. Interesting." Erik said, feeling slightly more intrigued than before. "Anything else?" He asked Janos. 

"Here's a file on the siblings, all the information you'll need to track them down - and another thing sir - they both have mutations, so they're dangerous." He turned, exiting the room. 

"The mayor of the city has mutant step-children, quite a scandal." Erik muttered to himself. 

He opened the file, flipping through it. There was a picture of a female, one photograph was of her sitting at some sort of bar, she had blonde hair, and simple pale skin, nothing that interesting - to Erik at least. There was another photograph next to it, and it was a picture of a mutant, obviously it was the girl, but she was blue in the picture, actually blue, she almost had scales, it was remarkable. He decided to read her biography first. There wasn't much information on her, he was sure she most likely had some tragic background, not as if it mattered, but still. She was danger. Shape-shifters have always been some of the most dangerous mutants. With the ability to change into anyone, just by looking at their face, and memorizing it, was a great power. 

He flipped a couple pages, finding a picture of a male, he had bright blue eyes, almost cherry-colored red lips, dark brown hair, and ivory skin. Erik stared at the profile for a couple seconds, his eyes trailing over the picture, observing it carefully. This man was a work of art. 

"Charles Xavier." Erik said, the name rolling off his tongue. He enjoyed the way his name sounded. 

He began to read the biography, all the information they had found on him was rather dull as well, most of it was just about his college degrees, and life accomplishments - nothing really that mattered. 

He discovered that Charles had telepathy, another very strong mutant power. He'd known a couple other telepathy in his lifetime, and most of them were tricksters, they liked to fool around. Of course, he knew would be idiotic to generalize all telepathic mutants. 

Erik couldn't help but wonder if the mayor knew about his step-children's abilities - he was sure that the man didn't. He was very conservative, and most conservatives hated mutants, or 'muties' as they say. Erik had been called that more than once. 

Erik closed the file, leaving it on the side table. 

The whole situation was rather suspicious, a mayor just happens to have two mutants as step-children, and he begins to promise that he has some type of 'amazing top secret plan' that will cleanse the city of crime? 

-

Raven had texted Charles to meet her at the front, where the bar was. The club was still opening, lots of people seemed rather overdressed for something as simple as clubbing. 

Charles wore one of his lilac button-up shirts, and normal pants, nothing that special. He never really dressed up. His usual work attire was a suit anyways. 

Once he entered the club, he could tell he was definitely under-dressed for this occasion. 

The men wore expensive suits, their hair gelled and combed, some of them wore suited leather coats. A lot of them men were smoking cigars, holding them between their gloved finger tips. 

The women however, most of them were wearing flapper dresses, he saw lots of sparkles, and curled hair. A lot of them wore gloves, their expensive jewelry resting against their chests. 

Charles had never seen a club in this era with this kind of style, it must be some sort of themed thing, or something. Why hadn't Raven bothered to tell him? 

He headed over to the bar, where Raven sat, sipping a martini. Her hair was shorter than before, and she had bangs, they suited her face quite well. 

"Raven!" Charles said, over the loud music playing through the speakers. 

"Charles!" She replied, hopping down from her stool. 

It had been a while since Charles had seen Raven wearing heels, it was quite a rare sight. 

He gave her a quick hug, before sitting down at the bar, taking a quick glance around the club. "Where's Jeremy?" Charles asked, curiously. 

"He wanted to stay at the hotel tonight, he has a big game tomorrow and he needs rest." She said, not making eye contact with Charles. 

He knew the real reason - Jeremy didn't like Charles, he never had. They just didn't get along at all. 

They usually got into arguments at thanksgiving, charles never started it, he just stated his opinions and as always - Jeremy attacked him for it. 

"Ah, right. Well, anyways, how have you been doing Raven?" He said, giving her a soft smile. 

"I'm alright, my job sucks as usual, but life is okay. Moria keeps trying to help me plan my wedding and - it's getting very annoying." She said, sipping her drink. 

Moria was one of Ravens dearest friends, since high school. Charles knew her pretty well. She had tried to date him, but he had rejected her, so it was still slightly awkward between them. Despite the uncomfortable feelings that still lingered, they were pretty good friends. 

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Charles asked her, hoping he wasn't being too invasive. 

 

Ravens smile faded slightly, she truly didn't like talking about the wedding, it all felt extremely draining. 

"Yeah, I suppose, we've picked out a dress and everything." She muttered, trying to rack her mind for something else to talk about. 

"How is your love life, Charles?" She said, curiously. 

"Well, um." His mind went to Brian, and he felt bad again, he couldn't exactly do much about it, he still felt guilty as ever. Charles hated feeling as if he was using someone, just because of his loneliness. 

"It's sort of complicated I guess, I'm not really seeing anyone - officially, but I guess I've been um, keeping myself busy." He cringed at his own choice of words, letting out an awkward laugh. 

Ravens mouth dropped open, "I can't believe my own brother is a slut. A slutty nerd." 

Charles scoffed, "you take that back, you housewife!" he said, jokingly. 

They were both laughing together, it had been forever since they'd actually been able to joke around with each other, it felt natural. 

"You're an ass for joking about me being a housewife." She said, shaking her head. 

"You called me a slutty nerd!" He said, defending himself. 

Raven just laughed, "anyways, let's  
talk more about that messy love life of yours." 

Meanwhile, everyone else in the club was too busy paying attention to their own affairs, to notice that the mayors children were at one of the raunchiest clubs in the city. 

Many of the people at the club were very elite, that's why reporters were always trying to sneak past security. They wanted the details on all of society's best, at their worst. 

 

It wasn't like the club owners hadn't noticed these things, it was the main reason that they were doubling security, checking to make sure that the male who claims he just wants to have a 'good time' isn't actually an undercover cop looking to bust someone for selling drugs - or worse. 

-

Erik was walking alone, down main street, he turned a sharp corner, heading into a dark alleyway. His hands in his pockets, his scarf tight around his neck. He looked like a presentable gentleman - as usual. 

Once he cut through the alleyway, his phone began to ring, he stopped in his tracks, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Sir, I'd like to report something to you." He heard Janos over the phone, the noise of the club music in the background leaking through. 

"Go ahead," Erik murmured. Waiting for the news, he was hoping it was something good. It had been a shitty week. 

"This is quite the surprise, but we've spotted the mayors step children down at the bar, in your club." 

 

Erik chuckled softly. "Out of all the clubs in the city, they choose mine, what an odd fate." He said, mainly to himself. 

He wondered exactly what to do about them - would it be smarter simply to get rid of them, or keep them as a ransom. He figured he should choose one of them to meet with, if either of them was willing too. But he suspected neither would be eager to off their step-father. Children are always quite fond of their parents, even when they grow up into adults. 

"Sir? Are you still there? What should we do?" Janos questioned. 

"Oh right. Approach one of them, and tell them that the manager would like to speak with them, and bring them into my back office." He said. It truly wasn't a good plan, but they didn't have enough time to think of something brilliant. 

Erik was usually very good at being slick. He'd gotten out of murder cases, robbery cases, and much more. Crime was his best area, he was an expert at scamming his way out of things. 

 

He kept walking, hurrying his step a little, his club was only a couple blocks away. 

The sun had set a couple hours ago already. Now that it was finally night time, people were finally waking up, ready to party, get lost, and get wasted again. Then do it all over, a lot of the city folk enjoyed repeating the same deadly cycle. 

As Erik walked past the business, the glowing lights illuminating the side walk, the began to wonder how this night would go, would it end well? Or bad, he was intrigued. 

He was finally at his own club, he turned into the parking lot, using the back door instead of front. 

His assistant greeted him upstairs. She wore her usual white dress, her bleach blonde hair almost blending against it. 

"May I take your coat?" She asked him. 

He removed the grey trench coat, handing it too her. She then walked off with it. 

 

Erik waltzed into his office, taking a seat at his desk. 

The office was small, and bare. No paintings or pictures hung on the wall, it was simple, because Erik enjoyed simplicity, plus he wasn't exactly an interior designer.

Erik leaned back into the chair, casually lifting his feet onto the desk. 

His mind was calm, calmer than it had been earlier, he still needed a drink though, he felt like he was on some sort of adrenaline rush today, a little less than usual, his pulse was slower, but he was still on edge.

He knew it would stay this way, for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, thanks for reading again. feel free to ask any questions. 
> 
> I'll try to make the chapters less messy next time, sorry about that! my computer is legit broken so it'll be a while till I can actually properly write stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos if you'd like to. 
> 
> also, feel free to comment.
> 
> hopefully the next chapter will be better lmao


End file.
